Ninjago oc oneshots
by thearomanticninja
Summary: I'm going to be writing about ninjago oc's. Read inside for more details. This is something i'll be writing in my spare time, so no promise to how fast you'll get yours. Just sit tight until it's out please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so i'm going to need some ninjago oc's. They don't have to be a part of the ninja team they can be anything, as long as it relates to ninjago. Just PM me about these things.**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Species: Really accepting anything**

**Element: If it has one of course**

**Crush: If it has one.**

**Extra: Anything else that should be mentioned.**

**What the basic plot of the story should be: If you don't have any ideas i'll try and come up with my own, but it would take longer to write.**

**Ok, so just PM me about that stuff if you want Your oc to be in one of these. Now to stay in the guidelines a short about my oc!**

I was getting really, really tired of waiting for the ninjas to get here. They said they would be here at 4:30, it's like 5:07! Sensei was finally letting me meet them after we finished training for the millionth time. Oh there they are! I scooted in my chair and waved to them. They all had their weapons drawn and masks over their faces. They looked like they were about to fight something.

" Umm, guys i'm over here!" I said. They all looked over to me with their eyes wide in surprise. They put their weapons away and took off their masks. They started running towards me and the one in black asked " Who are you? Sensei said that that a few snakes had been spotted in this area."

" Well i'm not a snake, but i'm a new member of the team." I said.

They all looked at each other.

" He never said anything about a new member?" The one in blue said.

" Well maybe he wanted it to be a surprise. Anyways i'm Madison the master of technology." I said.


	2. Jaylor pt 1

**This one's for my first request from Darkrainbow**

**Jaylor pt 1**

I saw the ninjas fighting about 20 constrictai. They were failing miserably, even with their elemental powers they were being overwhelmed. I should probably help them, I also have powers and can do spinjitsu. I sighed it's fun to watch them fight. I grudgingly ran out and used my speed powers to quickly reach them. I remember how I got this power. I saw the master of speed randomly and challenged him to a race. He laughed and we shook on it. He had no idea i had just gained a new power by touching him. We met in an open field and we were going to race to where the trees started. He had way more practice with his element, but to his surprise I only lost by a few seconds. I had to chuck over 30 bucks. That sucked.

Anyway I need to stop thinking about the past and beat up these snakes. I used my plant powers and wrapped them up. Ironic isn't it? They were struggling to escape the grasp of the vines, but to no avail. I helped up the ninja in red and grinned. I'm going to have five new powers when i'm done with this, and be one away from finishing the collection. That Neuro guy is elusive, or reading my mind before I get to him.

" Thanks." The red one said clutching his left leg. " I think those stupid snakes almost broke my leg." He tried to walk over to the one in white , but fell. They definitely did something to his leg. I looked over to the one in white who looked like he was unconscious. The black, green, and blue ninja's were also looking unconscious. This red one is pretty lucky.

" I think were going to need some help." He said.

" Ya don't say?" I replied sarcastically. The red one got a phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

" Sensei, I think were going to need some help. Everyone but me are unconscious. I think we would all be dead unless this guy came and helped us." He stopped talking for a few seconds and said to me " What's your name?"

" Jaylor." I replied.

" Jaylor" He said into the phone. After a few seconds of inaudible talking from whoever he was talking to and then said " Were in an alley off to the side of lego street." I waited again and he said " Ok, bye." he hung up and slid the phone back into his pocket. " He said he'll be here as soon as he can"


	3. Olivia

**This chapter is for imprisonedAngel.**

**Olivia**

I heard Olivia's bangles jingling as she walked down the hallway. I was going to scare her. I heard the jangling getting louder and chuckled quietly to myself. I saw her enter her enter the control room jumped out, right in front of her and yelled "BOO!". She yelled and started breathing heavily.

" Jay! Please don't do that. I'm already nervous because we're flying really high in the air." Olivia huffed.

" Sorry, but I just wanted to tell you we're all going to Mega Monster Amusement Park. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go. " I said.

" Sure, but I don't want to go on any really high rides." She said, her breathing finally calmed down.

" So, are you going to go on the merry-go-round the whole time?" I asked.

" Well, maybe i'll try one of the roller coasters." She replied.

" Good, well everyone's already waiting for us so let's go." I said. We started to speed walk out to the deck where everyone was waiting for us.

" Come on let's go." Cole said. He ran over to the edge and pulled out his scythe. The scythe turned into his Tread Assault. Kai and Zane jumped off and turned their weapons into motorcycles. I took out my nun chucks and pushed Olivia off the edge.

" JAY!" She yelled. Nya nudged me on the shoulder and we jumped off. I grabbed Olivia and transformed my nun chucks into my jet.

" Please don't do that Jay!" Olivia said. I chuckled and started flying in the direction of the park. This is going to be so much fun.

**That wraps that up.** **I was going to write about the theme park, but this is longer than I usually write. If i'm low on requests i'll continue this one. See ya!**


	4. Alyssa

**This is needed for me to clear my mind about AUSE. Severe writer's block over there, and I realize these take longer to write than AUSE. Sigh. Anyway this one is for TheYellowNinja. Also sorry to Eugene Wigglebottoms, yours will be next, I can't really think up a story all by myself now…**

This is horrible. First thing I notice when I get up is a note from my brother, Cole, saying he's left the school. I know it sucks here, but I didn't think he would leave… Stupid Marti oppenheimer school… I need to go into the woods for awhile.

I put on my black hoodie, and tied my long red hair in a ponytail. I turned for the door and left.

I turned for my normal route. I know i'm probably going to miss the first class, but I need this. I walked into the woods and sat down on an old stump. I saw a tiny seedling and used my powers to help it grow faster. A squirrel came up to make and said " Alyssa, why are you so sad?"

"Cole. He left the school, and all he left was a note saying he was leaving he left." I replied. In the corner of my eye I saw something. I turned my head to see that Cole was standing there!

" Cole!" I yelled.

" Hi…" He said. He slowly walked over to me with his head hung. " I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I had to leave early in the morning so I didn't get spotted. I just couldn't handle staying in that horrible school for another day." He lifted his head up again, both of our chocolate colored eyes staring at eachother.

" I'm just happy you came back to say goodbye." I said. I hugged him, and I think he was surprised for a second, but then he joined in. When the hug broke apart he said " Do you maybe, want to come with me… I don't quite know where i'm going to go, but anywhere would be better if you were there with me. I can't imagine leaving you at this horrible school." I thought for a minute. I really want him to stay here, but I know he hates this school even more than me… I want to make dad proud, and leaving would almost definitely have the opposite effect on him. I came to a decision.

" I'm sorry, but i'm going to stay. I want dad to be proud of me… Be careful wherever you go. You're welcome to visit whenever. Goodbye, i'll miss you…" I said. We hugged again.

" And do yourself a favor… Don't tell anyone that you saw me out here, it would get you in a lot of trouble." Cole said. He waved for one last time before he ran into the trees. I have feeling I won't be seeing him anytime soon...


	5. Leon Abbott

**Sorry for the long wait, but it's here now! This is for Eugene Wigglebottoms! :D**

On the run again. It seems like all I do… All of the cops are after me again. I quickly dashed into an alley. I watched as all of the cops ran past, then ran back out. I walked down the street to the corner. From there I saw the ninja. Oh great, I bet the're going to turn me in. Well Cole wouldn't, but i'm not sure about the other guys. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I started slowly walking away, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped again.

" I'm sorry for bothering you, but would you perhaps know this man?" A man asked. I turned around and saw the picture was of me. I silently gasped. _This was a person who wanted me turned in. _

He looked at my face for a second.

" Wait, you're the murder!" A man with platinum blond hair said. I started running but he tackled me. This drew the attention of the other ninja. They ran over and looked at me.

" Guys, come on. You've got to believe me. He isn't a criminal." Cole said.

" I believe you. It's just Zane and Kai who don't want him free." A man with a blue gi said.

" Because he killed his brother's kid. He's a murder." Kai said, backing up his side of the argument.

" It was an accident." Cole said.

" I'm sure he told you that. We're going to turn him in." Zane said. He lifted me off the ground.

" I know Leon wouldn't purposely kill her. We've been close for a long time. He might be mysterious, but he wouldn't murder. On purpose of course." Cole said.

" Well what does Leon have to say about this?" Kai asked. I thought for a second.

" It was an accident. We we're just taking a hike in the woods when a bear started attacking her. I pulled out my gun and tried to shoot the bear. At the last second the bear moved and I ended up shooting her. The bear ran away and I was left with a dying girl. I picked her up and ran as fast as I could out of the forest. When I got out, she was dead…" I whispered. Zane and Kai seemed to be thinking about my side.

" See? He's innocent. Mostly." Cole said.

" That is a pretty good argument." Zane said. Kai seemed almost convinced for a second.

" Likely story. How long did it take you to come up with that?" Kai said. Everyone glared at Kai.

" You're the only one that doesn't believe him. You've been out voted." Cole said. Zane let me go and Cole patted me on the back.

" Sorry for that Leon. We'll make sure to explain everything to the cops. Just make sure you don't go off and commit a crime, or we will arrest you." Cole said. I smiled at him.

" Thanks. You guys are OK. See you around soon, hopefully." I said.. I waved and started walking away, my combat boots stomping across the concrete.

_i'm a free man again… _

**There it is! Sorry for the long wait! The next one is for McKennaCarson15! Super excited to write that one! Then after that, one for Ninja of Balance! Still accepting reviews or PM for oc's!**


	6. Macca Soxx

**This one is for McKennaCarson15, the oc came from her story ****Ninjago Fan Fiction Volume I: Collapse Into Caliginosity. ** **Macca Soxx!**

I was getting ready for my date with Zane. He said not to wear anything to formal. I slipped on my tank top, baggy jeans, and cleats. I put on my fitted hat and grabbed my keys. I looked over to the clock. _12:59 PM. _Macca thought. Right when it turned to 1, she heard a knock on the door. _That guy is never late. _Macca opened the door, and saw Zane wearing his gi.

" Good afternoon, Macca." Zane said.

" Good afternoon to you too." Macca said. " So, what're we going to do today?" Macca asked.

" I want it to be a surprise." Zane said. They both started walking down the hall, to the elevator. They went to the first floor.

" Have a nice date Macca.' The manager said.

" I will." Macca said. Zane and Macca walked out the front door. They walked down the sidewalk for awhile until they reached central park.

" This is the surprise." Zane said. He ran over to a tree and grabbed a soccer ball.

" We're going to play soccer?! You know i'll beat you." Macca said. Zane walked back over to Macca and handed her the ball.

" You're just the goalkeeper right?" Zane asked.

" Well, yeah, but I can play!" Macca said. She head butted the ball into the field.

" Ready to Play?" Macca asked. They both ran out into the field and Macca started counting down.

" 5,4,3,2,1! GO!" Macca immediately got the ball and dribbled it past Zane. He quickly caught up with her and attempted to get the ball, but Macca quickly turned. She shot the ball towards a cluster of trees.

" WHOOO!" Macca yelled.

" That was pretty impressive." Zane said. Macca smiled and went to get the ball back.

" Ready for round two?" Macca asked. She threw the ball back into the center of the field. They went back to their positions. This time Zane counted down.

" 5,4,3,2,1. Go!" Zane said. He got the ball a millisecond before Macca this time. He dribbled it for a little bit before Macca got it back. The ball switched between them multiple times as the sky turned a menacing gray.

Macca then scored again.

" I win again!" Macca yelled. She went to receive the ball again, and it started raining. She came back from the trees, and Zane started running towards her. He picked her up bridal style and ran to a cherry blossom tree.

" I could've walked myself." Macca said.

" You could've." Zane said.

" Isn't it not safe to be around a tree while it's storming?" Macca asked.

" There is no lightning." Zane said.

" How do you know? It could start storm- wait. Did you plan all of this?!" Macca yelled.

" I might've." Zane said. Macca lightly punched him in the arm.

**I was going to work on something else today, but this, I really wanted to do! I'm actually reading the story Macca's from! Also, McKennaCarson15, it was an interesting choice to leave us at a cliffhanger, and then go rewrite it. I'm still in suspense. WHAT HAPPENED TO MACCA? **


	7. Goldleaf

**This one's for, * Looks to a list with six items written on it* Ninja of Balance! Introducing, Goldleaf! (SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG WAIT! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THESE! ='( )**

Goldleaf got ready for the mission. She put on her altered leaf green gi, because she was a wolf hybrid and has a midnight black tail and ears, some alterations had to be made. She put her blonde shoulder length hair in a ponytail, and looked in the mirror.

Her normally alert gray eyes, were full of sleepiness. _I shouldn't of stayed up so late last night… _Goldleaf thought. She yawned and walked towards the door. She exited her room, and looked around the hallway. No ninja were there.

She ran down the hall and turned right to the deck. The ninja were waiting for her there.

"What happened to you?" Kai asked.

" I stayed up to late last night." Goldleaf responded. " So * Yawn* who are we fighting today?" Goldleaf asked.

" Just some thugs spotted by the bank. Nothing's happened yet, but we should be ready for when something does." Cole said. They walked towards the edge of the new Bounty and summoned their power dragons.

They started flying towards the back and kept an eye out for the criminals. When they saw the, they landed their dragons. The criminals were just waiting for the perfect moment to start the heist.

The ninja made the elemental dragons disappear,and snuck up behind the criminals. Goldleaf trailed behind the others, still waking up entirely.

They stopped at the corner, and Lloyd peeked around the corner. He saw the criminals talking amongst themselves. He decided to strike now. Lloyd nodded at the others, and they all bounded from the wall.

A few punches were thrown, but the ninja easily defeated them. Goldleaf was drowsily battling one of them still. The criminal pushed her down. Goldleaf weakley started to get herself up, but she was easily pushed back down.

"Goldleaf!" Lloyd yelled.

"Take one more step, any of you, and i'll kill her!" The criminal threatened. Lloyd, along with the others froze in place. Goldleaf worriedly looked around the area, and saw a few plants situated under a patch of sunlight.

She hit her hand against the ground, and the plants started crawling towards them. The criminal didn't notice, and continued to stare at the ninja.

The ninja of which, noticed the straggling plants, but tried to advert their attention from them. They continued to stand in place. They saw the plants start to wrap around his leg.

At that point, he noticed.

"Whaa?!" He yelled. He tried to shake the vines away, but they only tightened around his foot. He adverted his attention from the others, and the the vines. Goldleaf started to crawl away.

She eventually got up, and Lloyd gave her a hug. He shot a green power blast at the criminal, and he was immediately knocked out.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. I guess I should've gotten more sleep last night." Goldleaf chuckled.

**There you go! It's kinda short, but I can't really think of anything else =/. Also, I figured out why I suck at writing romance. I'm aromantic! Writing or reading romance doesn't make me feel awkward, trust me it's not a burden if you want me to write romance in your oneshot, it's probably just gonna really suck!**


End file.
